A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) stores a bit of data on a capacitor in a DRAM cell. The capacitor loses its charge over time and must be periodically refreshed. The frequency with which a particular capacitor needs to be refreshed depends on the construction and manufacture of the chip. As devices continue to decrease in size, a DRAM cell may become discharged when its neighbor is accessed repeatedly in a short amount of time. Repeatedly accessing a row of the DRAM is sometimes referred to as row hammering. This behavior could lead to a loss of data in the affected DRAM cell. If, however, the affected cell is refreshed prior to losing its data, the cell will regain its charge and take a large number of accesses by its neighbor in order to be affected again. Conversely, if the affected cell is refreshed after losing its data, uncorrectable errors may occur.